Love for Trish
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Trish find her true love.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Love for Trish**

**Ally and Trish are walking in the park. Ally has little Ally Junior in the stroller. It's a beautiful summer-day.**

"T, why don't you have a husband or boyfriend...?" says Ally.

"I just haven't found the right guy, I guess." says Trish in a casual tone.

"Come on, Trish! You don't even show yourself to the men of Miami. I haven't seen you out at a cool club or something in a long long time. Whenever you have some time off from your job at Mood you stay home in your apartment, watching movies and old tv-shows." says Ally. "We could go out tonight, Austin's on tour and Emma can look after Ally Junior. What do you say?"

"Sorry, Ally. I'm workin' late tonight." says Trish.

"Tomorrow then?" says Ally.

"No, got a meeting with a guy from head office then." says Trish, too nervous to look at her BFF.

"Trish, what's goin' on? You don't have a meeting at night and I've known you since kindergarten so I can tell when you're playin' the little liar-game." says Ally.

"Fine!" mumbles Trish. "I know that you and me aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other, but there's one thing I've been scared to tell you...I'm a gay-woman."

"You're a lesbian?" exclaims Ally surprised.

"Yeah, a lesbian. I've been really scared to tell you. Nobody know about it. I'm so ashamed, Ally." says Trish.

"Why? There's nothing wrong about being a lesbian." says Ally.

"I thought you hated gay-woman, Ally." says Trish. "That's kinda why I was scared to tell. I didn't want you to end your friendship with me."

"I'd never end my friendship with you, Trish. You're my BFF, no matter what." says Ally. "Nothing's gonna change that."

"Thanks, Ally!" says Trish with a small smile.

"Now I understand why you're not dating. You're a lesbian, but you keep it a secret so that make your dating-options no more then zero." says Ally.

"Exactly!" says Trish out loud.

The next day at the Sonic Boom.

"Ally...I'm gonna start my new life as a lesbian today. No more of Trish, the closet-lesbian." says Trish with confidence.

"Go get 'em, Trish!" says Ally.

Trish leave the Sonic Boom, heading for the video-game store.

"Hi, welcome to 'Happy Hippo's video-game shack'. The place where any game you can think of can be found very cheap...any time." says a saleswoman in a cheerful tone as Trish enter the store.

Trish smile like a little kid. She know that the saleswoman's name is Caitlin Jones and that Caitlin is a lesbian too.

"How may I help you?" says Caitlin to Trish.

"I want you!" says Trish as she wrap her arms around Caitlin and kiss her.

"What the fuck are ya doin'...?" screams Caitlin as she push Trish away. "Perverted woman!"

"Sorry..." says Trish as a few tears fall down her face.

"Get out of the store." says Caitlin.

Trish leave the store and goes home.

The next day as Trish leave the Sonic Boom after some friend-time with Ally and Austin she suddenly feel a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, wait a sec!" says a female voice.

"Caitlin?" says Trish surprised as she turn around and see Caitlin, who's wearing a tight red dress instead of her game-store uniform.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry for being such a bitch last time. I'm Caitlin, but most people call me Cat." says Caitlin.

"I'm Patricia, but you can call me Trish." says Trish. "Aren't you mad at me anymore?"

"No, I'm not. I shouldn't have been so hard on you. You kissed me good, actually." says Caitlin.

"Thanks, Cat!" says Trish. "Wanna go out with me tonight?"

"On a date?" says Caitlin.

"Yeah. on a date." says Trish.

"You're a lesbian like me and not simply bi are you?" says Caitlin.

"I'm totally lesbian, Cat." says Trish with a smile.

"Awesome! Then you've got a date with the Cat tonight, Trish. Meet you by the game-store at seven?" says Caitlin.

"Nice! See you there, Cat." says a happy Trish.

"Sure, see ya later, Trish." says Caitlin with a smile.

Trish run back into the Sonic Boom and says in a loud happy tone "Guess who has a first date tonight?"

"You, maybe..." says Ally with a small friendly laugh.

"Yeah, me!" says Trish.

"Wow, who's the lucky lady you're goin' out with?" says Ally.

"Caitlin from the video-game store." says Trish.

"She's a nice woman. Good for you, Trish." says Ally.

"Trish, are you gay?" says Austin.

"Oh...Austin I didn't tell you. Trish is gay." says Ally.

"Is that weird, Austin?" says Trish.

"No, not one bit. Good that you're not afraid to be who you really are." says Austin.

"I've realized that I shouldn't hide my sexuality, cuz then I'd never be able to date." says Trish. "Gotta go. I need to find a cool outfit for tonight."

Trish run home.

Later that night at seven outside the video-game store.

"Hi, Cat!" says Trish as she arrive, wearing a purple dress.

"Hi, Trish!" says Caitlin, who's wearing a sexy black leather dress.

"Are you takin' me somewhere or are we gonna have a calm night at your place...or my place?" says Trish.

"Let's go to the Highland Pub and have some nice food. I love food from Scotland." says Caitlin.

"Sounds fun." says Trish as she give Caitlin a small kiss.

Almost four hours later outside Caitlin's apartment.

"It was a cool date, Cat. Very nice." says Trish with a soft sweet voice.

"Yeah, it was, Trish." says Caitlin.

"See you tomorrow." says Trish.

"One more thing, babe..." says Caitlin as she grab Trish by the hand, pull her close and give her a hot sexy kiss.

"Sexy..." says Trish as she blush and giggle.

"The Cat need her beauty-sleep. See ya tomorrow, Trish." says Caitlin.

"See ya! Bye!" says Trish as she leave.

The next day, Trish meet up with Ally, Austin and Dez at the beach.

"T, how did the big date go last night?" says Ally.

"It went great. Cat is really sweet." says Trish.

"Cat...?" says Ally confused.

"That's what Caitlin wants people to call her." says Trish.

"Oh..." says Ally. "So where is your Cat then?"

"She had to work, but I'm gonna meet her later for pizza and sodas." says Trish.

"So Trish is a lesboyant...a leasbio...a les, you know what..?" says Dez in typical Dez-style, not able to say the word lesbian.

"Yes, I'm a lesbian." says Trish.

"Weird." say Dez to himself.

"Hi, guys! Hi, Trish!" says Caitlin as she walk up to the 4 friends.

"Cat, you said you had to work..." says Trish with a smile.

"I thought I'd leave early to surprise my T and her friends." says Caitlin.

"Cat." says Trish as she give Caitlin a kiss.

"I love you, Trish!" says Caitlin.

"I love you, Cat!" says Trish.

"I'm your sexy Cat." says Caitlin.

"True." says Trish.

**The End.**


End file.
